The Revenge of Phoebe
by Doug2
Summary: Phoebe seeks revenge in the sequel to The Little Professor and suffers its consequences. Please review.


When Love Goes Wrong

Sequel to _The Little Professor. _

Phoebe woke up mad. She had never felt this way before. Somewhere deep inside of her she tapped into the evil that had surfaced before. All she wanted was REVENGE. Revenge on Dr. Sam Morton. He had put her in a cage for months. With his own mortal hands he had prepared a love potion that trapped her into loving him. She was one day from marrying him, but only his own fear of their evil fighting finally scared him off. But Phoebe had not had the last word yet.

That same morning, Prue was getting the original house plans out of the attic. Some of the conservatory windows were still broken from another demon encounter. Prue cringed thinking what this was doing to their house insurance premiums. On the attic floor, she saw the red pouch that contained the potion that had Dr. Morton had entrapped Phoebe with.

'³This I am disposing of this personally. It can cause more trouble than a dozen Phoebes," thought Prue as she picked up both items and headed downstairs. Piper was getting ready for the club when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Prue as she headed to the front door.

"Dorchester Construction," said a somewhat handsome middle-aged man. Prue invited him in.

"Thank you for coming," said Prue. "We had an accident in the house and some of our glasswork needs replacing. Come in to the sunroom," said Prue.

Prue pointed to the broken windows and woodwork with the pouch still in her hand. The gentleman came in and knocked the pouch out of Prue's hand. Prue tried to push it away, but the pouch spilled its contents dumping the powder over both Prue and the repairman. They both blinked for a moment and then stared into each other's eyes breathing heavily. Prue had never seen a more wonderful man in her life. They both embrace and passionately kissed.

You don't really want to look at our windows now, do you over?" asked Prue in a deep husky voice.

"You read my mind, sister," said the repairman. "My truck's out front."

"Our chariot awaits!" said Prue dreamily. And they headed out the front door arm-in-arm.

Phoebe came down the stairs. She was pacing. Thinking real hard she strolled into the conservatory. There she saw and recognized the pouch.

"Yes, that's a start. But what, oh what, to do with it?" she thought.

Piper came in and Phoebe hid the pouch.

"Phoebes, have you seen Prue? The doorbell rang and we were expecting the repair guy. Hey, here's the house plans. Did you see Prue, Phoebes?" said Piper.

Distracted Phoebes said, "No, no. She wasn't down here!"

"That's odd. She's always let us know where she is. It's one of her pet peeves with us. I have to get down to the club. Are you going to be all right? You went through a very traumatic change in your life yesterday. Are you OK, sweetie?" asked Piper concerned.

"Yes. I am definitely fine. Yes, you go to the club and I will wait for Mr. Fix-It. Now go, go, go, go!" said Phoebes pushing Piper out the door.

"OK, if you're sure. Tell Prue to call me. Bye, Phoebes," said Piper waving.

"Yea, whatever. Now what was her name? Crimela! Crimela Brunwurst!" thought Phoebe. She had been a henchman for the demon Grisela. The demon had been vanquished but as is the case with magical crimes, there wasn't enough physical evidence to convict her henchman. Crimela was released and she went back to her usual otherwise insignificant life. She would be perfect. She couldn't get a man in a million years. She was loud and obnoxious and looked vaguely like a troll. And Phoebe had a grudge against her. During their adventure with Grisela, Crimela had turned Phoebe into a slug and left her to wallow in a pond. She didn't change back until after Prue and Piper vanquished Grisela.

"Oh, to have had some kind of active power! So, they can fall for each other and she will make his life miserable. He will be so enamored with her that he will never get back to his work. Let the punishment fit the crime. Gilbert and Sullivan. Two very bright people. Yes, indeed." said Phoebes with a funny grin.

She was definitely not over her trauma yet.

Phoebe went to the sweaty laundry where Crimela worked. When she saw Phoebe, she ran.

"Wait, Crimela. I'm not here to hurt you. Come on back!" said Phoebe sweetly.

"What you want with me? Last time your sisters try and kill me!" said Crimela from behind a cabinet.

"You had just tried to help kill them! But that was then. I'm here to help you out. I am sorta running a rehabilitation service for evildoers. Grisela had promised you riches that SHE never delivered. I'm here to at least get you a better job. Then maybe the dark side won't tempt you again. Care to give it a try?" said Phoebe smiling.

"You want to help Crimela? I try and hurt you. Why?" she asked.

"Because, this service is a better way to deal with evil. We have turned warlocks back to the good side before. So what do you say? At least let me try and help? Huh, please?" said Phoebe.

"Well..."stammered Crimela.

"Great! There's this professor who needs help in the lab. He will pay better than this sweatshop. Let me at least introduce you," said Phoebes.

"Lunchtime is now. I go with you, Phoebe-witch." said Crimela as she took off her apron.

"Ah, don't use that witch word. We don't want that getting around too much." said Phoebe as they headed to the campus.

In a basement laboratory, Dr. Sam Morton was preparing for his next class. He was glad that his life was getting back in order after he was kidnapped by that demon. Though he was going to miss the love potion induced closeness that he had with Phoebe. Phoebe, he thought, the loving, full of life, and little witch who had the most remarkable power still filled his thoughts. He stilled loved her, but he couldn't accept the life that a demon-fighting witch must endure. Oh well, he thought, back to scraping for my studies and grants. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Be-be! I mean Phoebe. What are you doing here? I thought you'd never want to see me again. And whose your ..um.. friend?" gulped Sam.

"Oh, Sam. Hey, no hard feelings!" said Phoebe smiling sweetly. "All's fair in love and ..um.. love. This is Crimela. She dabbles in the magical, too. I thought you could use her in your work since I got up and left. She can help you in you psychic studies. She has the gift, too!"

"³Uh, what you say?" asked Crimela.

"She is as talented as you are?" asked Sam suspiciously.

"Not quite as much, but look into her eyes..look into her eyes," said Phoebe.

As the Doctor removed his glasses and the two looked closely at each other, Phoebe sprinkled the love potion over both of them. Their questioning looks turned tender, then happy and finally passionate. Each of them had never seen such a wonderful person before. They each embraced and kiss passionately.

"I don't want to interrupt this tender scene, but there is a couch in Sam's office," said Phoebe indicating the first place she and Sam had gone all the way. Phoebe just chuckled out loud and headed out the door.

She didn't notice that some of the potion had gotten into the air ducts and seemed to be following her. As she got outside she looked up at the sun and thought how much more beautiful the day seemed. Revenge is indeed she sweet, she thought. As she turned the corner, the potion was suspended in the air and she walked right into it. She felt dizzy and found herself breathing very hard. She didn't know what she wanted until a man came walking around the corner. He was thirtyish wearing a denim jacket listening to a Walkman. Phoebe ran up to him and kissed him very hard.

"Hey, what gives, lady?" he said surprised.

"Don't you know?" said Phoebe playing with his buttons. "I'm very much in love with you. You're the only man for me!" And she kissed him again.

"Whoa. Where do you know me from, chicky?" he asked.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Phoebe said kissing him again.

"Yea, sure. Whatever. I'm Speed. And you²re.."

"You're every dream. I'm Phoebe and I'M YOURS!" she said seductively.

"You want to come back to my place, chicky?" he asked coyly.

"You mean OUR place. Let's go my love," she said holding him tightly.

Back at Halliwell Manor, Piper came home late in the afternoon. She hadn't heard from either of her sisters.

"No notes, no phone messages. Something is not right. Well, Phoebe is likely to run off without telling us, but that's not Prue's style," Piper wondered to herself. Upstairs she found Phoebe must have gone out, but Prue had left everything down to her purse and car keys.

"If Phoebe had sensed something wrong with Prue, then she would have contacted me. I hope. She was still very mad at Sam. I guess I would be too given the same situation. So let me start there," said Piper.

She headed up to Sam's apartment where Sam and Phoebe had entertained her and Piper had helped Phoebe with her now forgotten wedding plans. Piper knocked on the door. She could her someone inside, but Piper was ignored. Piper knocked again very hard.

"SAM! I know you're in there. Open up!" yelled Piper.

There was some shuffling around and then Sam came to the door without his glasses and without his trousers. "Oh, ah. Hello, Piper. Nice to see you. I'm a little busy now. I'm entertaining."

Disgusted she said, "I see you got over PHOEBE fast enough! Umm. Speaking of her, have you seen my sister?"

"Why yes, she was at my lab this morning. Brought me the most marvelous new assistant," he said very happily.

"Come back, love cakes!" called out a voice from in the apartment.

"Just a minute, Crimela, darling!" he said.

"Whoa, no! You have fallen for Crimela? Crimela Brunwurst! Phoebes introduced you to today and you immediately fell for her!" said Piper shocked.

"Well, you might say that. It was sudden, but love is like that. Love at first sight, you know," said Sam.

"OK. Phoebes, you're in big trouble!" said Piper shaking her head. "Look Sam, I will definitely get back to you on this. Now you get back to your ..um.. sweetie."

"Thanks you, Piper. You were always very decent to me and I appreciate it. Good bye," said Sam closing the door.

"Wait and see how much you appreciate me after I remove that spell. Phoebes, there are going to be consequences! But I can't do anything until I find my sisters!" said Piper. "Prue, where are you?" she cried to the heavens.

Late that night at Speed's two-room walkup Phoebe was playing around with his jacket.

"I don't get you. What are you doing with the likes of me? Not that I'm complaining. You're one nice piece to look at and, well, in the sack. Excelentay! What do you really want from me? I don't want any secrets. Don't want to wake up with a knife in my back!" said Speed jokingly.

"Oh, I'd never ever want to harm you. And we won't have any secrets. You see, I'm a witch!" Phoebe said flatly.

"A what No you said, a which!" Speed said confused.

"No, I am a WITCH. Everyone in my family is. I have the power to see to future." she said climbing back next to him.

"You mean you're one of them dames that tells fortunes. That could be a very profitable like," said Speed.

"Oh, no. I'm much better than that," Phoebe held his jacket, called up a premonition and came back to Speed. "You owe money to a loan shark named Grif. If you don't pay up by Tuesday he's going to...Oh no, my sweet darling. No!" she said crying in his arms.

"How is it you know this? Maybe there is something real here," Speed picked up the racing form and gave it to Phoebe. "Can you tell the winner of the first race, chicky?"

"I'll try. She put her hand on the listing in the paper and replied. First race, Pentecost, second race, Doobie's Mark, third race, Spot o' Tea, fourth race, Steven's Delight, fifth race," said Phoebe.

"Wow, let's go check this out, chicky. You can really help me out here." he said gleefully.

"Really?" said a delighted Phoebe. "I'd do anything for you darling!" she said looking lovingly into his eyes. And Phoebe and Speed were off to the races.

Piper spent a sleepless night. She couldn't file a missing person's report for another twenty-four hours according to Morris. No word came from either of her sisters. Though she was worried sick, she did not think their lives were in jeopardy. Otherwise she would have been threatened, too. After pacing half of the morning, she went down to the club. Everything there was not only running fine, but also it brought a comfort of normalcy to her worrisome life. Lunch passed and then dinnertime came and P3 was packed. Piper was literally running the place on automatic. About ten o'clock Piper was tending bar when a scream let out over the crowd. Piper looked up and at the top of the steps was Prue and another middle-aged fellow in a rumbled blue suit. Prue threw a bouquet of flowers to the crowd below.

"Ah oh. OH MY GOD! Prue, over here!" yelled Piper.

"Oh my, oh my. PIPER! PIPER! I am SO happy. Piper, where's Phoebe? Piper this is my husband, Richard Dorchester. Dickie, this is my middle sister Piper. I AM PRUE DORCHESTER. It's incredible; we're both so happy. It hit us like lightning bolts. We saw each other and it was.." said Prue gushing.

"..love at first sight. Yeh, yeh. That's the second time I've heard that in two days. And I have no doubt that I will hear it again from Phoebe. If SHE ever cares to come home!" said Piper very peeved.

Now hurt, Prue said, "Piper, aren't you happy for me? Dickie is just wonderful for me. And I'm going to learn how to spackle and install sheet rock and do all those wonderful things he can do. We are going to work side by side and will be very, very happy. And Dickie and I want a large family and we're going to build a BIG house and ..."

"That's fine Prue. That's great. I AM very happy for you. Can we talk privately in my alcove?" pleaded Piper.

"Oh Kay, Piper. Can't Dickie, like, come.." said Prue quietly.

"We have some family business to discuss, like "witch" stuff you want to take with you." said Piper.

"I don't think she approves of me!" said Richard.

"Oh, she'll come around. She's usually excited about this kind of news. I'll be back soon, lover. Bye." she said kissing him and crinkling up her nose at him.

In the alcove Piper started, "Um, Prue. Did you find that red bag in the attic? The one Sam used on Phoebe?"

"Ah, yes, I guess. It was early yesterday. Then Dickie came to the door and my whole life changed. He is so wonderful, so loving, so.." said Prue.

"All right. What happened to the bag?" asked Piper.

"I had it when I went into the sunroom and then I discovered the most wonderful, loving,.." explained Prue.

"PRUE! You've always lived your life very orderly, very controlled. Does this act seem like you?" asked Piper.

"Love can be like that, Piper darling," said Prue smiling. "I mean you're the romantic one, you've…"

"Yes. I have fallen for guys I got to know first. I don't recall MARRYING anyone at first sight. DO you think there's the possibility that you MIGHT have gotten a whiff of Sam's love potion?" asked Piper.

"Oh, no. Dickeie is so wonderful, so.." said Prue gushing again.

"All right just sit there and listen: Benit, serfum, odius, day, Make the love fly away." chanted Piper.

Prue blinked twice and looked at her hand. "Uh, Piper. Have I done what I think I did?" she said very perplexed.

"³Yes you did, Mrs. Dorchester. You have gotten married and probably had one HELL of a honeymoon! We have bigger problems. I can't find Phoebe and I think she may be in love again too," said Piper.

"Both Richard and I must have gotten hexed. He was acting the same way as I was. He's cute, but I don't really want to become Mrs. Fix- It. Oh, Richard." she called to him.

"I thought it was Dickie, my love," said Richard as Piper froze him and read the incantation.

Bena, sunium, othius, hay,

Make the love fly away.

After unfreezing, Richard said acting confused, "What happened? That must have been some margaritas we had. Prue, did we really get married? I'm sorry. I'm really too set in my ways to take on a wife now. You are something special.." said Richard as Prue blushed, "But I think we were too hasty about it."

"I agree. I have some FAMILY business to take care of, but we'll have to head back to Reno very soon. Thanks you for understanding Richard," said Prue as she kissed him sweetly. "You are a really sweet, wonderful and UNDERSTANDING man. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye, Prue. You're the greatest," said Richard leaving.

"Baby, you're the greatest! I can see you two as Ralph and Alice Kramden. Slugging your way through he blue collar world," said Piper giggling for the first time in two days.

"It wouldn't have been that bad, I think. He was very nice. But what about Phoebe? What happened?" asked Prue still staring at her wedding ring.

"Well, she did show up at Sam's place and introduced her to of all people, Crimela. And now Sam and Crimela are MAD about each other." said Piper ironically.

"That terrible woman who turned Phoebes into a..oh now I get it. And she must have gotten Sam hooked on her. Vengeance is mine according to Phoebe Halliwell."

"And now she had disappeared, probably just like you and ..um." said Piper.

"Richard!" said Prue.

"But we don't know who, where or what. We have to unhex Sam and Crimela and still find our vengeful little sister. Unless her consequences got to her first!" said Piper.

Early the next morning, Prue and Piper showed up at Sam's apartment. Crimela answered the door.

"Two more Charmed Ones! We're busy! Goodbye!" said Crimela.

Whoosh. Piper froze her and they entered the apartment. It was a mess after two days of frolicking by the lovers.

"Melly darling, who is it?" he said as he came out and saw his frozen lover and his previous lover's sisters standing there. "What are you doing? I hope you're not here because I dropped Be-be. It's Melly I love now," said Sam.

"No Sam, we're here to help you," said Piper.

Bena, sunium, othius, hay,

Make the love fly away.

"Feel better now?" asked Prue.

"Prue, I never thought I'd see you again. I've been... What have I been doing? I have been "in love" with that woman? How would I ever consider? How would I ever think? And my work has been neglected. What has happened to me?" asked Sam.

"Phoebe must have put the same spell on you that you did on her. There's no excuse for what she did, but you did hurt her very badly. Are you OK?" asked Piper.

"Yes, I think so. What about Crimela?" he asked.

"She'll get over it easier than Phoebe did. We'll take care of her. Good-bye, Sam," said Piper.

"You did get a taste of what Phoebe went through. Like I said before to you, leave the magic to the witches. Bye, Sam," said Prue.

"Come on Crimela. This time you were SAVED by the Charmed Ones!" said Piper.

That afternoon Prue got a call on her cell phone.

"Prue? I'm so glad your back. This is Morris. We know where Phoebe is. She's here at the station in the lockup waiting area acting very strange. She wouldn't go home when I suggested it. She is with a guy that got arrested at the track. Come on down and we'll explain everything," said Darryl.

"Thanks, Darryl. We'll be right down," said Prue.

Sitting down with Morris, Piper explained what had gone wrong. Darryl told them, "The last two days Phoebe and this guy Michael DeBruno or '³Speed" have been cleaning up at the track. Obviously with Phoebe's special talents. He got drunk at the bar and started breaking up chairs. Phoebe came down with him desperately defending this piece of scum. She claims to be his girl. I don't know what to tell the city about the scam the two of them were pulling. They won $438,000 in two days. The racing commission will want to look into this."

"And the consequences keep building up. Look Darryl, why don't they return the money. And Phoebe will promise to never to walk into another racetrack. In her right mind, she wouldn't do that anyway. Would she Prue?" asked Piper.

"Not unless SHE had a good reason. Who's to say what Phoebes thinks?" asked Prue.

"Um, OK! Let's change Phoebe back first. Where is she?" asked Piper.

"Down in the lockup waiting room, pining over this guy," said Darryl pointing down the hallway.

"Oh Prue, Piper, thank God you're here! Speed needs a lawyer. I didn't know who to call and..." said Phoebe holding her sisters tight.

"Come over into the corner Phoebes. You want to hear this," Piper recited the incantation.

Bena, sunium, othius, hay,

Make the love fly away.

Phoebe blinks twice. "Oh no. Not again!" She said starting to cry.

"No, this time I think you did it to yourself. After you hexed Sam, you must have been careless with the potion. And what were you doing at the racetrack? You fell for a guy who just used you!" said Prue.

"Oh, no. He was in trouble and we paid off this loan shark. I didn't know I could predict winners! But I know I really shouldn't do that, legally I mean. And poor Sam, that was a mean trick I pulled on him. I better go and apologize." said Phoebe feeling regret for her earlier actions.

"We already took care of him. I don't think you two crossing paths again is a good idea. Do you know where that potion is?" asked Prue.

"I used it all up and tossed it in the trashcan," said Phoebes.

"Let's hope that's the last of it to ever to be heard from!" said Piper.

Looking at Prue's hand. "Prue, you got married! Who? Where? Why?" cried Phoebe.

"Why? By accident! It's not what you think. Phoebes, after you tell the detectives to turn all that money back to the racetrack and swear you'll never go back, I THINK they will let you come home," said Prue.

"HOME! Definitely. I haven't spent much time there lately! I just want to be with my sisters and I'm swearing off love for GOOD!" said Phoebes holding up a hand.

"You'll be back in love soon enough, my little sister. The next cute guy to smile at you will do it. But do it the way nature intended," said Piper.

"³AMEN!" replied Phoebe.

Back at home; they set down for the first quiet evening together in months.

"You know that spell really did bring out that evil streak in me. I hope to never see it again! I'm just glad to be home!" said Phoebes.

"And we're glad you're here too. Together for now!" said Piper.

"Hopefully for a while," said Prue waving her wedding band at her sisters.

"Richard and I have one last quick trip together. And THEN we'll get the windows in the sunroom fixed. But I think we'll keep him around for a while. We owe him that much!" said Prue.

Leo orbed in saying, "Ladies, we have some business to talk about!"

And off the Charmed Ones went to another adventure.

THE END


End file.
